


Być jak Gertrude Yorkes (potrzebny ci będzie tresowany dinozaur, sztuk jeden)

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, On the Run, Post-Volume Two
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osiem sposobów, na które i ty możesz żyć i umrzeć jak Gertrude Yorkes (chociaż nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle powinieneś próbować).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Być jak Gertrude Yorkes (potrzebny ci będzie tresowany dinozaur, sztuk jeden)

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst opublikowany oryginalnie na forum Mirriel, zbetowany przez **Lancaster**. Spoilery do końca drugiego tomu.

_i. gertrude_

 

Gertrude nie jest jednym z tych dziewcząt… Wróć. Zacznijmy od tego, że Gertrude nie jest _dziewczęciem_. Karolina jest dziewczęciem, może Nico. Molly jest na razie za mała, by być kimkolwiek innym niż Księżniczka Przepotężna, bo nawet ten Brutal, którym ją ochrzcili po pierwszej akcji, zdaje się być dla smarkuli jak za duże o dwa numery buty. Gertrude w każdym razie nie jest taka jak Karolina, ani Nico, ani Molly, ani inne dziewczyny, z którymi chodziła do swojego burżujskiego, prywatnego liceum. Gertrude nie maluje się (nic by jej to nie pomogło), nie nosi wydekoltowanych sukienek (i tak ma figurę ziemniaka), nie reaguje uroczym chichotem na każde męskie portki, które znajdą się w zasięgu jej wzroku (faceci to idioci), nie wierzy w Boga (co najwyżej w nadprzyrodzone, wszechpotężne istoty, które planują zalać cały świat łudząco podobnym do biblijnego potopem) i zawsze wiedziała, że jej rodzice są złem wcielonym. _Wszyscy_ rodzice są złem wcielonym, Gert nigdy nie miała co do tego wątpliwości i jedynym, co stanowiło dla niej jakiekolwiek zaskoczenie, był fakt, że akurat jej starzy nie byli zwykłymi złoczyńcami.

Byli _super_ złoczyńcami.

Patrząc na to, jak jej matka i ojciec dokonują rytualnego mordu na jakiejś Bogu ducha winnej dziewczynie, Gertrude nie może się powstrzymać i myśli:

— Panie i panowie, moje tak zwaneżycie _._

 

_ii. duma_

 

Gertrude jest więc córką podróżników w czasie — wielka mi rzecz. Jak to mówią, zdarza się w najlepszych rodzinach. (Gert coś o tym wie, bo od dłuższego czasu rozbija się po świecie z piątką innych członków takich właśnie niby najlepszych rodzin, więc jak widać — nie jest jedyna). Zresztą, podróżowanie w czasie to jest akurat naprawdę _coś_. Rodzice Karoliny, na ten przykład, są kosmitami, a Molly — mutantami. Nie żeby było coś nie tak z byciem kosmitą czy mutantem, Gert jest ostatnią osobą, która miałaby coś przeciwko… Chodzi po prostu o to, że podróżowanie w czasie, kiedy tak naprawdę nie ma się żadnych supermocy, jest najzwyczajniej w świecie _fajne_. Szkoda tylko, że to jedyna fajna rzecz, jaką zrobili jej rodzice. Ale cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego.

Niestety w przypadku Gertrude tym wszystkim okazuje się być normalne dzieciństwo i tutaj zaczynają się schody. No bo chociaż kto jak kto, ale Gert naprawdę wie, że jej rodziców nie można w żaden sposób usprawiedliwić, to w głębi serca chyba rozumie, _dlaczego_ to robią. Nie w sensie popiera czy akceptuje, ale widzi logiczność rozwiązania, na jakie się zdecydowali, dysponując takim a nie innym zestawem danych.

Bo jeśli _x_ to koniec świata, a _y_ to szansa na wieczne życie; jeśli pod _z_ podstawić dwadzieścia lat życia na Ziemi we względnym spokoju i niewątpliwym dostatku; jeśli ten wynik przemnożyć przez sto procent pewności, że zagłady nie można uniknąć, a na koniec całość podzielić przez sześć biletów do Raju  — to rachunek jest prosty. Serio nawet Chase by sobie z tym poradził, a przecież w zeszłym roku ledwo zdał z algebry.

Tak więc Gertrude rozumie – chociaż za Chiny Ludowe się do tego nikomu nie przyzna. Wie, że rodzice robią to przede wszystkim dla niej. Mówi się, że ludzie są zdolni do wszystkiego w imię miłości i oto najbardziej namacalny dowód prawdziwości tych słów — rodzice Gertrude są gotowi puścić cały świat z dymem (czy też zalać wielką wodą) po to, aby zapewnić swojej córce przetrwanie i jakąś przyszłość (bo reszta ludzkości dosłownie nie ma żadnej).

Ostatecznym dowodem na to jest Duma. A także coroczne ofiary z ludzi, jak już przy tym jesteśmy.

I tak Getrude okazała się być jedyną (a konkretnie jedną z sześciu) szansą na odkupienie grzechów wszystkich ludzi na Ziemi. To trochę dużo jak na kogoś, kto ma piętnaście lat i jest na etapie zachwycania się anarchistycznymi tekstami Rage Against The Machine i wyszywania sobie cytatów z Nietzschego na plecaku.

Gert nie chce takiej odpowiedzialności — nie chce i nie przyjmie jej.

 

_iii. na gigancie_

W dużym skrócie, właśnie dlatego Gertrude uciekła z domu. Rodzinna tajemnica, podróże w czasie, ciemna strona mocy, krwawe rytuały — znacie zresztą te klimaty. Gert oczywiście nie zastanawia się nad konsekwencjami swojej decyzji, kiedy ładuje się razem z innymi do vana Chase’a. Wówczas nie myśli o tym, że już nigdy nic nie będzie takie, jak dawniej; że już pewnie nie zobaczy swoich rodziców (a jeśli już, to za kratkami); że nie wróci do domu, nie zaśnie w swoim łóżku, nie skończy szkoły i nie pójdzie na studia. Nie zostanie senatorem Stanów Zjednoczonych (a szkoda, bo ma kilka naprawdę sensownych pomysłów na reformę służby zdrowia) — ale z tym to już po prostu nie zdąży, bo zanim skończy trzydzieści lat i w ogóle będzie mogła kandydować, Gibborim zaleją cały świat tym głupim potopem i o, tyle Gert swój fotel senatora widziała.

Gertrude naprawdę chciałaby powiedzieć, że nie żałuje żadnej z podjętych w ciągu ostatnich tygodni decyzji, ale tak niestety nie jest. Może gdyby Gertrude nie było w domu tak ( _względnie_ , oczywiście) dobrze, gdyby była trochę mniej zadowolona ze swojego dotychczasowego życia, łatwiej byłoby jej teraz za tym życiem nie tęsknić.

A tak?

— Gert? — pyta Molly zaspanym głosem, wtulając głowę w gładką i chłodną skórę Starej Koronki. — Kiedy będziemy mogli wrócić do domu?

Pomiędzy snem i jawą, Molly zawsze zapomina.

— Nigdy — odpowiada Gertrude z brutalną szczerością, ale tak trzeba. — Nasi rodzice okazali się psychopatycznymi mordercami, którzy dzięki swoim supermocom kontrolują całe Los Angeles i przewodzą obejmującej całą Kalifornię siatce przestępczej.

Uszu Gertude dobiega niezbyt eleganckie smarknięcie.

— Ale ja chcę do mamy — chlipie Molly trochę zduszonym głosem. — Gert, zrób tak, żebym mogła wrócić do mamy…

— Hej, bąku, dlaczego nie śpisz? — Chase odwraca się w ich stronę, rozklejając zalepione snem oczy. — Obudzisz resztę, a wiesz, jaką jęczybułą potrafi być Karolina, kiedy się nie wyśpi.

Gertrude czuje się dziwnie zirytowana jego wtrętem i nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, że Chase brzmi tak, jakby uśmiechał się ciepło na samo wspomnienie Karoliny. (Nie żeby Gert to przeszkadzało, ale by się opanował, nie?)

— Cha-a-ase. — Molly wydaje się być tak przeogromnie nieszczęśliwa, że serce się kraje. — Ja już nie chcę spać w jaskini i jeść wszystkiego z puszki, i myć głowy w zimnej wodzie. Ja już się zmęczyłam uciekaniem i chcę wrócić do do-o-mu…

— Molly, nie płacz. — Stara Koronka unosi lekko głowę, kiedy słyszy ciche szuranie czyichś stóp o kamienne podłoże, ale uspokojona znajomym zapachem mruży ślepia i znowu układa się do snu. — Nie płacz, wszystko będzie dobrze…

— Nie kłam dziecku w żywe oczy — cedzi Gert, niby wściekła, ale nie dość, żeby robić Chase’owi głośną awanturę.

— Nie kłamię — odpowiada Chase z uśmiechem. W ciemności jego oczy i zęby błyskają wilczą bielą, ale kiedy zaczyna mówić, jego głos jest ciepły i łagodny.

Naburmuszona, mamrocząc coś niecenzuralnego pod nosem, Gertrude zasypia jako pierwsza.

 

_iv. stara koronka_

 

Jakby tego było mało, Gertrude jest połączona jakąś mistyczną więzią ze swoim udomowionym deinonychem[1], którego nazwała dla żartu Starą Koronką. Kiedyś Gert myślała, że Koronka jest velociraptorem, bo wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak te komputerowe dinozaury z _Parku Jurajskiego_ Spielberga. Nie ma to na szczęście znaczenia, bo chociaż mało kto wie, co to jest deinonych, to nadspodziewanie wiele osób daje się szybko przekonać do współpracy, kiedy poczuje kwaśny oddech genetycznie zmutowanego dinozaura na karku.

Koronka to zresztą Koronka — gatunek ma tutaj znaczenie drugorzędne. Arszenik kocha Starą Koronkę, a Stara Koronka kocha Arszenik. I tak w całkowicie absurdalny sposób opiekowanie się nie do końca udomowionym dinozaurem okazało się najprostszą rzeczą, jaką Gert kiedykolwiek robiła. Można by powiedzieć, że to ironia losu, ale serio, nawet najbardziej zatwardziały w swojej niemainstreamowości hipster musiałby przyznać, że w dinozaurach nie ma tak naprawdę nic ironicznego.

Bez urazy dla hipsterów, oczywiście.

_v. arszenik_

 

Bo teraz Gertrude jest Arszenikiem. Wymyślając sobie ten pseudonim, nie wyszła co prawda poza proste skojarzenie z filmem _Arszenik i stare koronki_ , ale na upartego można się tam pewnie doszukać jakiegoś drugiego dna. Nie brzmi to może tak złowrogo jak Magneto, ani tak dumnie jak Iron Man, ale Gert pozwoli sobie zauważyć, że jej alias i tak jest o niebo mniej przypałowy niż Spider-Mana czy Kapitana Ameryki. ( _Kapitan Ameryka_ , serio, ludzie to nie mają za grosz wstydu i dobrego smaku). Nico każe się nazywać Siostrą Grimm, a Karolina – Lucy Na Niebie. Chase’owi z oczywistych względów wybierają alias Pyskówka. Wreszcie Molly — początkowo wbrew sobie — zostaje Brutalem (bo nie ma takiej siły, żeby mówili na nią w trakcie walki _Księżniczka Przepotężna_ , no nie ma). I tylko Alex nie wybiera sobie żadnego pseudonimu, ale wówczas nie zwracają na to uwagi.

— Gertrude to moje imię z czasów niewoli, Alex — mówi mu Gert spokojnie i niby od niechcenia, tak jakby w ogóle jej nie obchodziło to, że odrzucając swoje imię odrzuca wszystko, co się z nim wiązało. (Tak jakby wybór, którego właśnie dokonywała, był jedyny, oczywisty, banalnie wręcz prosty) _._ — Ty możesz dalej nazywać się tak, jak nazwali cię twoi psychopatyczni starzy, ale my wszyscy zaczynamy od nowa. Zgadza się, Brutal?

— Zgadza się, Arszenik! — odpowiada entuzjastycznie Molly i cała buzia się jej śmieje. Alex przewraca tylko oczami i wydaje się z siebie jakiś bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, coś pomiędzy pełnym irytacji parsknięciem a cierpiętniczym westchnieniem. Niestety w tym momencie ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki kojarzy się Gert z lekko nadętą żabą i ta wizja wystarczy, żeby i ona się uśmiechnęła.

No bo właściwie czemu nie? Gertrude jest młoda i ma swojego własnego dinozaura, i tak jak oni wszyscy czuje się nieśmiertelna (nie jest). Upojona wolnością i niedawnym zwycięstwem myśli, że może stworzyć samą siebie na nowo (nie może).

 

_vi. chase_

 

Prawda jest taka, że Gertrude jest zakochana w Chase’ie. Dosyć długo udawało jej się to ukryć (również przed samą sobą), bo cała ich radośnie zaburzona osobowościowo grupka była zbyt zajęta obserwowaniem dramatycznego trójkąta uczuciowego w wykonaniu Alexa, Nico i Karoliny. Ta łzawa historia rodem z poprzedniej epoki albo taniego harlequina koncentrowała na sobie uwagę dosłownie wszystkich, w tym Gert. Może gdyby nie była tak zaaferowana rozgrywającą się na jej oczach telenowelą oraz wybijaniem sobie z głowy złotowłosych chłopców o bardzo ładnie uformowanych mięśniach brzucha, zauważyłaby, że Chase non-stop siedzi jej na głowie. Gdzie się nie odwróci, tam jest Chase, z lewej, z prawej, przed nią, za nią, całe szczęście, że nie umie latać, bo gdyby miał moce Karoliny zamiast tych swoich głupich rękawic, zupełnie by się od niego nie opędziła.

— Zejdź mi z drogi, ciołku — warczy na niego Gertrude raz po raz, ale do Chase’a niestety nie dociera koncept przestrzeni osobistej. I tego, że niektórzy nie lubią, żeby im ją naruszać.

Dopiero kiedy Gertrude jest _zmuszona —_ tak, _zmuszona_ to najodpowiedniejsze słowo — do udzielenia Chase’owi pierwszej pomocy _— pierwszej pomocy_ , ludzie, dotarło? _—_ decyduje się naruszyć granicę pomiędzy _nie stój tak blisko, bo poszczuję cię moim dinozaurem, baranie_ a _korzystając z tego, że możemy nie dożyć następnej godziny, proponuję obopólnie korzystną wymianę płynów ustrojowych, co ty na to?_   Gert nie przewidziała co prawda, że naruszenie tej granicy będzie ze sobą niosło tak poważne konsekwencje ( _Jesteś najgorętszą laską, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem_ , usłyszała wtedy i aż jej się w głowie zakręciło _—_ z braku powietrza i od słuchania tych idiotyzmów, którymi nie wiadomo po co dzielił się ze światem lekko podtopiony Chase, rzecz jasna), ale _—_ nie narzeka.

Ostatecznie bowiem udaje im się pokonać Gibborim, swoich rodziców, tych z ich rodziców, którzy spiskowali przeciwko innym rodzicom, Alexa, który niespodziewanie okazał się większym psycholem, niż wspomniani rodzice razem wzięci oraz amerykański system opieki społecznej. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Gertrude kończy tę rundę względnie cała, wolna, w posiadaniu dinozaura i chłopaka, po jednej sztuce z każdego rodzaju.

Tak, generalnie nie narzeka.

_vii. heroina_

 

Gertrude czuje się co najmniej dziwnie, kiedy leży martwa w ramionach Chase’a. To znaczy martwa jest nie Gertrude jako Gertrude, tylko jakaś _inna_ Gertrude, Gertrude z przyszłości. Ta druga Gertrude nie ma na nosie okularów, ani pofarbowanych na wściekły fiolet włosów i chociaż posturą nadal w niczym nie przypomina zwiewnej mimozy, którą Gert i tak nigdy nie chciała być (jak sama siebie przekonuje, w każdym razie), to wydaje się szczuplejsza, zgrabniejsza, bardziej… Kształtna. Kobieca tak jakby. Może nawet atrakcyjna? ( _Jesteś najgorętszą laską, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem_ wraca do niej jak echo, ale i tak nigdy w to nie uwierzyła, a na pewno nie potraktowała tego dosłownie, to musiała być bowiem przenośnia, tak. Gert nie jest w końcu ślepa — wie, jak wygląda).

— Jestem tobą, Gertrude _—_ mówi tamta kobieta o zaciętej, przystojnej twarzy, a potem zdradza jej, co ją czeka w przyszłości.

Gert nie wierzy w ani jedno słowo.

Słusznie.

 

_v. znowu gertrude_

 

Niedługo potem Gertrude _naprawdę_ umiera w ramionach Chase’a i (tak jak prędzej czy później każdy zresztą) jest po prostu martwa. Wraz z nią umierają Arszenik i Heroina, i tysiąc możliwych przyszłości, w których osiąga wielkie rzeczy (i przy okazji staje się niewypowiedzianie nudna, jak ona sama uważa). Gertrude nie będzie jednak walczyć o te potencjalne światy i pozwoli jutru prześlizgnąć się przez drętwiejące palce.

Jest w niej trochę żalu, to prawda, ale ani trochę złości. Od początku wiedziała, że nigdy nie będzie przewodzić Avengersom i nigdy nie będzie taką jak oni superbohaterką (a jak już przy tym jesteśmy, to nie, nigdy również nie schudnie). Nie żeby wierzyła w przeznaczenie i jakieś mgliste, naznaczone archaicznym zabobonem pierdoły pokroju _tak miało być_ i _tak zapisano w gwiazdach_ , ale i bez tego jest kilka rzeczy, co do których Gertrude ma po prostu pewność.

Gertrude Yorkes nigdy nie dorośnie, nigdy nie będzie kandydowała na senatora Stanów Zjednoczonych, nigdy nie przestanie kochać Chase’a i nigdy mu o tym nie powie.

Dwa razy spróbuje.

Za każdym razem nie zdąży.

 

 

_Fin._

  


* * *

[1] Deinonych (łac. _Deinonychus_ – „straszny szpon”) – gatunek dinozaura, który wyglądał prawdopodobnie tak. Bohaterowie komiksu początkowo byli pewni, że Stara Koronka jest Velociraptorem (tego dinozaura kojarzymy wszyscy przede wszystkim z _Parku Jurajskiego_ Stevena Spielberga) i dopiero w drugiej serii dowiadują się od Victora Manchy, czym Koronka jest naprawdę. 


End file.
